What You Get When You Come to Jump City
by CrazyDeafGirl
Summary: You just moved to Jump City as you're wandering around lost, looking for the bank, a friendly person stopped to chat with you. He tells you something interesting... [Please read the author's note at the end, it is quite important]


**What You Get When You Come to Jump City**

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Told from the view of an outsider, about the Teen Titans. The leader. The warrior. The big softie. The short dude. The witch.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans (but I actually enjoy writing disclaimers!).

8888

Do you see it?

Do you see the tower?

The great Tower of the Teen Titans?

Do you see it?

Yeah, it's the giant 'T' on that island.

Yup, it's the home to the Teen Titans.

You don't know who the Teen Titans are?

Hm…

I'll tell you!

They're a bit confusing, you see, because members always seems to come and go, but there's what we call the five.

Yeah, the five. They're the main ones, the ones that always stayed. They never left.

Oh, there's so many. That Robin Hood. That bee girl, and there's the fish-guy. Oh yeah, there's the midget twins, that mute blonde, and um… the caveman and crystal girl, the Japanese swordsman guy. And there's that speed little demon, he's really fast. And twins that throw lightings.

And hm… there's that big wrestling cat-lady, that bull man, the fiery little guy. And I almost forgot the musical guy, he carries a… uh, what is it…? Oh yeah! He carries around a trumpet. And there's the silver-skinned girl. Hmm…

Man, there's so many of them I can't remember them all!

But-

Unh?

Oh yeah, the five.

Sorry, I get distracted easily.

Okay, the five… I'll start with the leader (my gramps like to call him the mask clad leader).

He's way different from others because he doesn't have any kind of special powers, only wickedly awesome ninja skills and the hopping and twisting around- whoosh! He carries around loads of gadgets in his belt…

His name..?

He's – get this – Robin.

Yup, that Robin. Batman's Robin.

Why he's here, we have no idea.

But there's rumors that he likes the girls more that he let on. My sister reckons that Robin's gonna end up with the alien, my friend says the witch.

Me?

Uhh… I don't think he'll end up with them. You know, I've seen them sometimes in the mall. They sure doesn't look like a couple, just friends. Besides, I think the girls have different ideas because they do come from different places…

W-wait, what?

Ooh, the girls.

Okay, there's two of them. And they're the only Titans that isn't human.

Yeah, they're not human.

…does that shock you…?

Okay, you're fine. But if you faint, I have smellingsalts with me.

Anyway, back to the girls.

The gold-skinned girl, the one with long red hair and purple costume. My gramps called her the blue blood warrior.

Oh, you don't know what that means?

My gramps says that blue blood means royal.

Yeah, one time Robin said that she's royal. Yup, she's an alien princess.

…hm?

Ooh, I forgot her name… sorry. I tend to blabber on. She's Starfire.

Which planet she's from… we don't know. Is it Temorn? Or is it Tamiren? Maybe it's Tamaran? Anyway, who knows?

…her powers?

Um… she can fly, shoot green fire from her hands and eyes (Robin calls it starbolts) and she's very strong. Very, very strong. She once lifted an entire bus off my friend! It was so cool.

Okay, now you know about Starfire. There's the other girl.

The witch.

The Titans claims that she's not a witch, but we're sure she is.

After all, who else could control the darkness so well? And she always know what we're thinking.

It's _so _spooky. She's creepy.

You ever seen a girl with cold eyes and grey skin? Wearing that huge cloak of hers? Whether that hood is on, nothing and _nothing_ could eliminate the shadow on her face.

That's why she's so scary. She almost never shows her face.

…sometimes I wonder if she even does have a face.

Anyway, her cloak's plenty scary, too. It would flung open and drag people into it. And it's black inside. Oohh… she's scary.

Unhh..?

Ooh, her name. It's Raven. And her powers… well, lemme see… she can teleport, she has telekinesis (a spooky one at that, too. She has a black aura), and she can fly. And one time my mom was trapped under debris from a burning building.

The witch rose from the ground itself and flung her cloak over Mom and melted into the ground. Then my mom told us that the witch put her hands on Mom's head… and Mom could felt the pain going away, and… well, we think that the witch has healing powers.

But we're not sure. She's so scary! She has lots and lots of powers… we think it's because of her… _father_.

You didn't know?

Wow… well, it's gonna be tough to explain.

Well, have you heard of Trigon?

Yeah, that Trigon. Trigon the Terrible. The demon.

Anyway, Trigon attacked this city a while ago. And we learned a dark and horrible secret.

Trigon's daughter is the witch Raven.

Do you see? Why we don't trust her? Raven's… she is… a witch. My gramps says she's a filthy half-breed demon.

Anyway… she's the witch. The demon-witch. And there's Robin (we still don't know why he's way over here in Jump City instead of Gotham City) and the alien Starfire.

There's still two more.

Have you ever seen a big robot jumping around? Like that movie, the Hulk? Yup, that's Cyborg.

Yeah, he's really half robot and half human. It's kinda cool. But still pretty weird, don't get me wrong.

My family calls him the gigantic robot.

…you've never seen him up close?

Boy, you don't know what you're missing. He's _huge_.

Anyway, Cyborg has neat robot gimmiacks and gadets and whatosever. He could do almost anything that a robot could. And he's freakishly strong, too. Almost as strong as Starfire.

And the last of the five is the green dude.

Yeah, the short one (he's shorter than my little sister!). Anyway, he's kinda cool.

He can change into any animals at all. I've seen him do lions, tigers, bulls, eagles, alligators, monkeys, gorillas, even dinosaurs before. The funny thing is, they're always green.

Never normal coloring.

Anyway, he's Beast Boy.

Yeah! Yeah! THE Beast Boy from Doom Patrol!

It's _so _cool to have a member of the Doom Patrol walking here. Ohh yeah!

Did you know? The Doom Patrol came by once for a visit!

I saw Mento, Robotman and Negative Man! But the best of all, I got Elasti-Girl's autograph! See here?

We're so lucky to have Beast Boy (from the Doom Patrol! Can you believe it?) and Robin (I wonder if Batman ever will visit). And Cyborg's neat.

But…

You see, my dad works at CIA, and they have _nothing _on Starfire and Raven. And have you ever seen Starfire? She eats weird things and drinks mustard.

And she hangs out with that witch. They all do.

Ooh… the demon-witch scares me.

But she's so _gothic_. If she's goth, how come she wears elf shoes? Dude, goth chicks wear combat boots!

Anyway, the witch's weird. She never goes into any stores (not even Hot Topic!), only that dusty bookstore. And she never eats. Only drinks.

She's so creepy. And the alien is really weird, too.

If you ever do meet them… well, be careful. They're outsiders. True, they're our protectors, but…

They're an _alien_ and a half-breed _demon_. Ooh… you can imagine, they're spooky.

Hey!

Did you see this?

This picture? Honestly, fans nowadays.

They would stalk the Titans everywhere and photograph them and then make up claims. I feel sorry for them sometimes, you know.

But secretly, I think that Beast Boy's liking it.

But Raven sure didn't.

Anyway… that's the five.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven.

…

Did you see the tower?

Yeah, the big 'T'?

That's where they live.

I know!

Boys and girls together!

Honestly, teenagers today.

What…?

Oh, you're leaving?

Ooh…

Well, it was nice talking to you. Who knows? Maybe you'll see the Titans.

And when you do, be sure to run from the monster they're fighting.

After all, it's what you gets when you move here: the Titans and their enemies.

…

Have a nice day, and I hope to see you later!

8888

AN- I wanted to write something one might get if he just moved into Jump City and a nice person stopped by to fill him in on the Titans.

And please **read this!**

I do NOT said that the facts presented here in the story is true. It's what the civilians assume, not what the fans know. So it's bound to be different.

Hope you enjoyed it, and please review (flames accepted).


End file.
